


I won't let you go (You're Mine)

by arisa_shyra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Forced Relationship, M/M, slight yandere!Levi ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisa_shyra/pseuds/arisa_shyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi sitting next to each other because of the class seat arrangement rules. after a long time pass, Levi thought they're couple while Eren didn't even know they're dating. . .<br/>Now with alternate ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one sitting next to me

**Author's Note:**

> It's suppose to be one-shot !! T^T  
> but it's getting too long as I write it. . . and I decided to make it into three shorter parts.  
> well, yea. . . please enjoy and excuse for the grammar.

My class has a simple rule related to seating arrangement; we have to change our seat once every month. I’m not that close to anyone in this class, but luckily, till now I always got to sit next to my close friends. So I don’t really have a problem with this seating arrangement. Like I said, until now… I have to share a desk with Levi.

And like I said once again, I’m not that close to everyone in this class, that includes Levi and his friends. He looks like a quiet type since I rarely see him talking even when he’s with his friends. There’s a rumor saying that he can send a bunch of people straight to hospital for messing with him. Other says that he’s a drug dealer. A lot of bad things follow other rumors. With that I can conclude that, it’ll be sucks to share a desk with Levi.

But I do know Erwin, one of his friends that always hang around with him. Erwin is our class president by the way. Even though we’ve been in the same class for three years, I can’t seem to get close to Levi’s gang.

There’s no other option, I can’t ask anyone to change seat with me. I guess I need to just accept it…

“Hey,” I tried to greet him.

He throws a glance at me before return his attention to the book he’s holding.

“Hi”

“So, it’s going to be the first time we sit together.”

“Yea” he shrugs.

“Uh… please take care of me.” I slip to my own seat.

“Sure”

Oh God, it’s going to be a very awkward month. I mean, he didn’t even look at me while I’m talking! Imagine what’s going to happen in this month, but I doubt anything will happen though… I can pretty much assume what this month would be, it’ll be suck.

 

“You look pretty gloom Eren, what’s wrong?” Armin asks worriedly.

I’ve left my seat as soon as the break time start and move to gather on my friends’ desk. I really can’t stand being alone with him and being ignored as well.

“You lucky you got to sit with Mikasa…” I sigh, “Guess who sit next to me?”

“Jean?”

“Hell no, but I have to admit it’s better sitting with the horse face than with the person sitting next to me this time.”

“I don’t want sitting with you again Jaeger.”

The horse face we were talking about joining our conversation.

“Not even in your dream I want to sit with you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“You’re the one getting us into trouble!” I hiss at him.

“Hey, I’m not the one yelling during the lesson.”

“I won’t yell and punch you in the face if you stop bothering me.”

“I’m not bothering you!”

“Yea? Say Armin, if this (I gesture my hand toward the horse face) person sitting next to you won’t stop telling a very bad sex jokes every god damn minutes, does that count as bothering?”

“Umm… I would find it bothering as well…” he replies softly.

“That’s not fair! Armin is you close friend, of course he would agree with you.” He defends while crossing his arms.

“Actually, I would feel bothered too…” a freckled guy appears behind Jean, his name is Marco. “You should listen to the lesson seriously, Jean.”

“Not you too, Marco?” he ask in shock.

Well yea, we all know that the two of them are dating even though they didn’t say anything.

“See? You’re the one at fault.” I said smugly.

“Shut up! And, who sit next to you?”

I sigh once again, “Its Levi…”

Jean burst into laugh and patting my back over and over again a little too hard.

“Ahaha, congratulation man! That’s sucks!”

“Tell me about it…” I roll my eyes and slap his hand away.

“Eren… can you stand it for the whole month?” Armin asks.

“Well, I don’t really have a choice, do I?” I shrug.

“It’s alright Eren, you can just come here and hang around with us anytime you want.” Mikasa smiles briefly.

“Thanks Mikasa.” I return her smile.

I do feel bad for leaving Levi alone, but at least I tried not to be a douche bag, I even try to be friendly with him which he just brush off casually.

“Eren, tell me if that midget trying to do anything to you.” She says seriously, her motherly instinct coming out.

“I doubt he’ll do a single thing, Mikasa.” I assure her.

“Guys, don’t you want to go to the canteen? I’m hungry…” say a girl with brown hair while clutching her stomach. And true enough, we can hear her rumbling stomach which makes us laugh.

“I’m hungry too. Let’s go then.” I suggest.

“Finally~” she cheers in joy.

“The break time is almost over, so we better hurry.” Add Armin.

After that, we go to the canteen. Same gang, same table as usual.

 

We had physic for the last lesson which something I really hate. I don’t even understand what I don’t understand, what the teacher talking about, what even we learn from this lesson.

I’m bored… the teacher suddenly deciding to drag me out of my day dream.

“Jaeger, would you try the question number 4?” she smiles at me, a fucking mocking smile.

“Sure” I reply shortly.

Shit, shit, shit! I’m so doom! I don’t even understand the question and what am I suppose to do with it! I heard snicker from behind, I don’t need to turn around to see who it was, it’s probably horse-face.

I glance timidly to my side, seeing Levi staring impassively at his notebook and spinning around the pencil in his hand.

“Um…” I start and nudge him softly, trying to get his attention, when he finally look at me, I continue “Do you understand the question?” I whisper.

“Yea”

“Think you can teach me?” I plead him.

“Tch, how troublesome.” He murmurs to himself, though I can hear it. But still, he teaches me how to solve that damn question anyway.

A few minutes later, the teacher comes back near my desk.

“How is it Jaeger, can you solve the question?”

I give her a simple nod and move forward to write down the answer on the white board. I return to my seat as soon as I finish and let her examine my work.

“Correct” there’s a little bit of annoyed tone there, but I just ignore it.

She moves closer to my desk once again, “Not bad Jaeger, it’ll be better if you listen to the lesson more seriously next time.”

“Yes, ma’am”

When she walks away, I release a sigh of relief.

“Thank you so much for that, I’ll treat you something sometime soon.” I whisper to Levi.

“It’s nothing; you don’t have to treat me anything.”

“I just want to thank you.”

“You just did.”

“Show you my gratitude.”

“Whatever”

I grin on my little victory.

“Tomorrow then?”

He grunts in response.

“Is there something you want? Oh please don’t ask for something so expensive since I don’t have that much money. Or should I just treat you a lunch in canteen?”

“Ugh no way, I’m not gonna eat in that filthy place. Do you know how many people using those cutleries? How do you know if those things are cleaned properly? What if it’s still unsanitary? I don’t understand how you able to eat in that filthy place using those unclean equipments. Being in the same room with-”

“Whoa, whoa, easy there.” I pat him on the shoulder to make him stop his rumble. “It’s fine if you don’t want to eat in the canteen, we can always eat on the outside anyway.”

I don’t know he’s such a clean-freak, to the point it’s almost creepy.

“Why do you insist on treating me anyway?”

“Hm, maybe because I’m glad I can finally get rid of that teacher.”

He looks at me in confusion. I sigh; throw a glance around to see that the teacher is far enough from us. After confirming that it’s safe, I lean closer to Levi.

“You see, I hate this lesson and I’m sucks on it, you must be knows that by now. And what a beautiful coincidence, the teacher is hates me also. She had been picking on me for God knows how long for not listening to her teaching. I just don’t know when she’s going to call up on me, but it just happens now. She probably decided to embarrass me in front of the class for not being able to solve a question and probably succeeded if you didn’t help me to solve it.”

I end my story and shift back to my own normal position.

“So that’s why I want to… I don’t know, celebrate it I guess?” I shrug.

“If you want to celebrate, just go invite your friends. Those kids, Ackerman and… Arlert?”

“You’re the one helping me though?” I tilt my head to the side.

“Whatever”

I grin once again.

“If it’s outside, then do you want to go today after school?”

“I can’t, I need to attend student council meeting.”

“You’re a member of student council?”

“Blame that stupid eyebrow. Just because he can’t become a member since he’s the class president, he casually orders me to join. That selfish bastard.” He crosses his arms in annoyance.

“Stupid eyebrow? The class president? You mean Erwin?”

“Who else?”

I try to stifle my laugh. I always think there’s something off about Erwin and can’t really pin-point it. Now that Levi brings it up, I realize that Erwin indeed has such a thick eyebrow.

“But we’re already on the third year, why are you still a member?”

“Sadly, they decided to make me a member of elite, or so they like to call it.”

“Must be pretty busy then”

“Naturally” he said in matter of fact tone.

“Oh well, it’s alright. I just remember that I’ve spent all my money on the canteen today.”

He grunts again in response.

That was unexpected. I don’t expect Levi to be so talkative. Looks like I can get along with him just fine after all. He’s not that bad, and now I already learn a few things about him. He’s a member of student council and surprisingly a clean freak.

 

The next day after school, Levi stops me from leaving. I turn around and stare at him in confusion.

“You said you’d treat me today.” He said with his usual impassive looks.

I stare blankly at him, trying to recall what kind of promise I’ve made, and when I did “Ohh…” I reply shortly.

“Did you forget?” a disappointed looks flash for a sec on his face before return to his poker face expression.

 “Um yea, something like that…”

I laugh nervously and scratch my head.

“You want to go now then?”

“Actually, I need to submit a report first, I hope you don’t mind waiting for a bit.”

“Uh sure…”

I sit back on my seat while Levi leaving the class, holding a stack of papers in his hand.

It’s been only fifteen minutes since he left, but I already bored out of my mind. I can’t play around with my phone because it’s low battery. Damn, if only I charge it properly last night.

He can’t be forget about me right? Nah, his bag is still here, he’ll definitely be back soon or later. Maybe I can just doze off for a while…

My nap ended after… I don’t know, half an hour later perhaps, when someone shakes my shoulder. I blink to erase the sleepiness and stare at the person who wakes me up.

“You’re done?” I ask sleepily.

“Yea, sorry it took forever.”

I stretch around a bit before standing up and sling my backpack.

“It’s fine, let’s go then?” I said while stifling another yawn.

He grunts in response, looks like he already gather up his things before he wake me.

 

The walk to the restaurant was a bit awkward. No I take it back, it _was_ awkward. Since the two of us refuse to say anything since we left the school’s gate. Even after we arrive there and waiting for our orders.

“I thought you left.” Levi said suddenly while drink his water.

“Well… you told me to wait, so I stay.” I shrug.

“Is that so…”

“It is”

No reply from him, its silence once again.

“What were you doing anyway? I thought you only went to submit a report?”

“I was, before those little shits decided to come up on me and won’t stop bugging me.”

“Those little…?”

“First years”

I hum in response and we start chatting about his activities in the student council, it mostly consist of complaint this and that, a lot of cursing here and there. I’m getting used to his harsh speech by now.

 

“Hey Jaeger! Let’s go to the canteen!” Jean yells as soon as the teacher left.

“Yea, I’m starving.” I reply while tidying up my things.

Blame Levi, he always so scold me when I leave my things messy.

“How are you Eren?” Armin asks.

“I’m fine” I state in obvious manner.

“Um yea, how you doing… I mean, sitting with Levi?”

“Hm, not that bad I guess.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard, Jaeger.” Jean say while casually put his arm on my shoulder.

“Shut up horse face, I’m not.” I slap his hand away. “Why are you sitting next to me anyway?”

“Because there’s no space left, duh.” He mocks.

What’s worse is Mikasa didn’t come with us today, she had some other business.

“Go stand while eat, you’re a _horse_ face after all.” I push him away a little.

“My name is Jean Kirstein, asshole.” He wraps his arm once again around my neck this time and chokes me.

“Let go Jean!” I try to peel his arm away, but his hold only gets tighter around my neck.

“Not until you say my name properly.”

He pulls my head down and it gives him a better angle to strangle my neck with his arm.

“I said let go horse face!” I elbow him in the stomach hard and he lets go instantly.

“Ow, what the fuck Jaeger!?” he shot me a glare and clutch his stomach.

“You’re the one looking for trouble!” I shot back a glare.

“But you don’t have to elbow me so hard!” he moves forward a bit.

“I won’t if only you stop strangling me!” I too move forward a little.

“Don’t you know how to take a joke!?”

“I don’t if it comes from you!”

We keep yelling and throwing insults at each, we keep moving forward until our foreheads were pressed together. We attract some attention from others, but they only say things like _it’s them again, it’s another fight, the two of them are at it again_ , things like that. Yea, the whole school already knows our hate against each other. But somehow I can manage to keep being friends with him till now.

“Guys please! We’re in the canteen!”

Armin who sits next to me trying to pull me back but he’s not strong enough.

“Come on Jean, do you have to pick a fight with Eren everytime you guys are together?”

Marco had move from his seat to behind Jean and pull him back.

Soon we heard a loud banging from outside, silencing the whole canteen, including both of us.

“W-what was that?” Armin tugging lightly at the end of my shirt.

“Who knows” I shrug.

After awhile, the whole canteen start to chatter, wondering what that loud banging was. But no one really dare to go outside and check it out.

“Who care? I’m hungry.” Sasha breaks the silence in our table and continues to eat her food quickly.

“Right, let’s just find out later.” I mumble to myself.

We eat our food in much silence than before, we still talking to each other but yea like I said, more softly than before. And I avoid talking to the horse face next to me.

As soon as we step outside the canteen, we can see a crowd surrounding a certain locker. I pat a random guy and ask him what’s going on.

“Some dude tried to make a whole in the locker with one punch!”

Oh well, that explain what that loud banging was.

I try to make my way closer to see it myself and the locker indeed almost having a hole in the middle of its door, the door itself almost detach from where it’s suppose to attached. Hell, who’s strong enough to do that severe damage in one hit?

 

I return to my seat and found Levi already reading a book as usual.

“Hey, did you know the commotion outside the canteen just now?” I ask him casually.

“No” come his curt reply.

“Someone punch a locker and almost make a hole on it.”

“Is that so.”

“You’re not surprised?” I turn to face him.

“It’s just a punch on some random locker, it could be anyone.” He reply, truly not interested. Deciding not to bother him any further, I drop the conversation.

“Hm, that’s true…”

I was going to return to my normal position when I notice his right hand. The skin around the knuckles is split and it’s swollen a bit, I’m pretty sure it was bleeding too, it’s like… he had punched something.

“What happen to your hand?”

“What?”

“Your right hand, why is it swollen like that? I’m pretty sure it wasn’t like that before.”

“Really, I have no idea.”

“What do you mean you have no idea?”

“I don’t remember how I got it.” He examines his own hand.

“You don’t remember?”

“I don’t even notice it until you mention it.” He shrugs.

I let out a brief laugh at his answer.

“You’re weird.”

“Thanks for the compliment.” He returns to his book.

“Anytime” I chuckle.

 

I get a text around midnight; I’m still up because I was doing the shitty physic homework.

**From: Unknown**

_Good evening._

Honestly? It’s midnight dude. There’s no name, so I just ignore it, thinking it was a prank text or something.

 

The next day I go to school very early, since I can’t really solve the entire work, I figure I’ll ask Levi. It’s not surprising to see that Levi already on his seat.

“Morning…” I greet while suppressing a yawn.

“Morning, it’s rare for you to come not before the bell almost right.”

“Yea, thanks for the compliment… I want to ask for some help on the physic task, is that alright?”

“Sure”

After he explains it to me, I try to do some by myself. Honestly, Levi can teach better than the shitty teacher does.

“Did you receive a text yesterday?”

“Huh, yea… how do you know?” I glance up at him.

He just gives me his impassive stare and it took me a very long time to realize something, and when I did…

“Oh…”  I stop my writing and point my pencil at him “Don’t tell me it was you?”

Instead of answering he just looks away from me and return to his book. I guess, that’s enough answer?

“Oh wow, how did you get my number?”

“It doesn’t really matter, does it?” he shrugs.

“You should’ve added your name on the text so I know it was from you instead of ignoring it.” I chuckles and return to my work.

He grunts in response.

 

-Time skip, I don’t really know what to write-

 

It’s been more than two weeks since I start sharing desk with Levi. Sure we got along just fine, but I’m starting to feel a bit uncomfortable around him lately. He keep asking me to spend more time with him, be it after school or even on the weekend. We usually hang around in family restaurant or maybe a coffee shop and his apartment. Apparently, Levi lives by himself.

My friends are starting to worry because I rarely ever join them and hang out together again, I can only meet them around lunch.

“Eren, why are you not hanging around with us anymore?” Armin plays around with his food.

“Yes, you spend more time with Levi lately…” add Marco.

“Did that midget force you? Or maybe threat you? Did he hurt you? Eren, if he did something to you, you have to tell me.” Mikasa said seriously.

“I don’t want to admit it but, this crowd is quiet without you Jaeger.” Jean try to act coolly while drink his soda.

“Yea, it’s weird not to see you and Jean bickering at each other.” Sasha continues to shove more food to her mouth.

“Guys, slow down…” I laugh nervously. “I can’t even reply if you don’t give me a chance to.”

And then they went silence, except for Sasha, she keeps eating loudly.

I sigh “I’m sorry guys, for not being able to spend more time with all of you because… yea, I hang around with Levi more. But he’s not forcing me or anything Mikasa, I’m fine.”

The silences continue…

“Come on guys, I’m here now, aren’t I?” I try to cheer them but they keep their silence act on.

“Fine, if you don’t want me here, I’ll just go.” I said while standing up.

“Sorry Eren.” Armin clings to my arm and pulls me back down.

“We just try to… take it in I guess.” He shrugs “We’ve been together since junior high, some even went into the same elementary school. It’s just feels weird that one of us is slowly missing.”

The other only hums in agreement.

“Slowly missing? That’s rude. What’s with you guys? It’s not like I’m going to go anywhere and disappear just like that.”

“Eren is right, can we just forget about this whole mourn things and just continue to eat?” Sasha yell from the edge of the table. We all laughs briefly.

“You’ve been eating from the beginning, Sasha.” Marco points it out.

“Of course, I’m hungry.” She said proudly.

After that we act as usual, at least we try to.


	2. Levi's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally told Eren that he like him. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the reviews ~ I was afraid that my story is bad. . .  
> and here it goes another short part, it's really short I'm telling you.  
> excuse the grammar as usual and please enjoy ~

“Want to come to my place after school?” Levi starts to gather his things as soon as the bell ring.

“Oh, I’m planning to hang out with my friends after this, since I haven’t been able to spend much time with them lately.”

“Tch!” he scowls at me, a look of pissed and hatred spread on his face making me gulp.

“L-Levi…?”

“You will go… with them?” I heard him almost growl.

“Well, they’re my friends so…” I try to explain things to him but it’s hard when the hatred looks on his face getting worse any second.

“So!?” he repeats.

“S-so… I think they wouldn’t mind if I don’t come this time around.” I reply nervously

“Good.” He huff in satisfy. “Let’s leave now, shall we?”

Not bothering to wait for my reply he already moves from his seat toward the door. I hesitate to follow him and not moving an inch from my seat after that I take a glance at my friends; talking to each other. Sensing that I’m not following him, Levi stops at the door, turn around and send a glare at me. His eyes saying trouble if I didn’t follow him soon.

I shiver at his cold glare but still not moving from my spot.

“Eren…” he say softly, his voice low, it sounds so dark and almost resembling a growl.

At that, I quickly move from my seat and walk at a fast pace to his side.

He scoff, “Let’s go now, shall we?” he turns around once again but not yet moving this time.

“Shall we?” he repeats once again with a snap.

“Y-yes!” I nod my head timidly.

 

“You’re rather quiet today Eren, what’s wrong?”

Levi sit next to me on his couch, a mug on his hand and the other casually drape over the backrest behind me. Levi is sitting a bit too close for my comfort.

“Nothing…” I stare at the mug on my hands.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing to me, speak.” He orders.

“It’s nothing.” I said once again.

“Eren, tell me.” His voices lower an octave and sounds threatening.

“I told you it’s nothing.” I try to shift away from him and his dark gaze he throw at me.

Too late…

He set his mug on the coffee table and moves to almost straddle me, his hand pinned in either side of my head, effectively trap me. This time he didn’t say anything and just continue to glare down at me.

“I-I’m just… I’m just t-tired, alright.” I squirm underneath him and glance anywhere but his face.

“Is that so.” He moves from on top of me and back to his previous position next to me “Do you want to take a nap instead?”

“Y-yea, I think I should go home now.” I hastily put down my mug on the table and prepare to stand when his hand suddenly clutch on my arm, halting my movement.

“Home? Why?” he tilt his head to the side and his grip getting tighter.

“Well, I-I’m going to get some rest just like you said.”

“I mean here” he chuckles.

“H-here?”

“Yes”

“But it’s getting late… and I d-don’t want to bother you.” I gulp once again, trying to calm my nerve.

“You’re not a bother and it’s still early noon, Eren.” He now stares impassively at me.

His eyes suddenly gleam in excitement.

“It’s Friday right?” I can hear joy in his voice.

“R-right…” I reply softly.

“Why don’t you spend the night here?” he suggests.

But I know it’s not a suggestion, it’s more like a demand to my ear.

“I… I don’t want to make my parents worry…”

“Call them”

“W-what?”

“Call them now and tell that you’ll spend the night here.” He orders and his grip gone tighter once again.

I nod, seeing no other choice…

“Um, can you let go of my hand? I’ll need my phone to call them.”

He stares at me for awhile before reluctantly let go. I caress my hand where he grip it tightly before and notice that spot was red now.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Hi Mom”

“ _What’s wrong Eren?_ ”

“Umm…” I glance nervously at Levi to find him staring intently at me and listening very carefully to everything I say.

“Do you think I could spend the night in my friend’s?”

“ _Whose place?_ ”

“…Levi.”

_God, please say no, say no, say no…_

“ _Of course Eren! He’s been helping you a lot lately, right? It’s good to spend your time with your friend._ ”

My heart crumble at her cheerful reply, it’s like a death sentence had been announced.

“ _Eren? You there?_ ”

I snap back from my thought “U-uh, yea… thanks Mom.”

“ _Anytime Eren_ ”

The line went off…

“How is it?” he calls from behind.

I glance back to see a triumphant smirk on his face. He already knows the answer, why bother asking?

“They let me” I shift my gaze to the floor and shrug.

“Well, isn’t that great?”

“Yea…” I force a smile.

“What do you want to do now?”

“I’m tired… can I just take a nap?”

His eyes show disappointment in them.

“Sure, I’ll look for a change clothe that might fit you.”

“Thanks”

I watch him walk away to his room and when he disappears behind the door, I finally let out a relief sigh. _Since when I become so afraid around Levi?_

 

“…wake up Eren!”

I groan at the loud yell and shifted around on the floor. Wait, on the floor? I’m pretty sure I was sleeping on the couch before.

“Hn, what?” I rub my eyes.

“I’ve tried to wake you for countless fucking time. Even kick you out of the couch didn’t affect you at all. God dammit Eren, you sleep like dead.” Levi crosses his arms while continue his nag.

“I’m sorry, it’s a little bit hard to wake me. After all nothing beat sleep to me.” I give off a lazy grin, not really waking up yet.

“A little hard?” he scoffs, “You didn’t budge at all.”

I only shrug in response and laugh briefly.

“Whatever, I’ve made dinner, go wash your face.”

“Yes…” I walk slowly to the bathroom and let out another yawn while stretching up a bit.

I didn’t think I’d really fall asleep, considering I was afraid of Levi just a moment ago. But I think he’s back to his normal self now… oh well, I just shrug it off now.

“Uwaa… you can cook?” I said as soon as I step inside the kitchen.

“Isn’t it a bit too late to be surprised? Anyway, I can only make simple pasta, is that alright with you?”

Levi hand me a plate full of pasta just like he said and walk back to the couch and flop on it.

“Anything’s fine, I’m starving after all. Thanks for the food~” I quickly join and sit next to him.

“Want to watch something?”

“Sure”

“An action one is alright?”

“Uh huh”

He chuckles at my short replies because I’m busy stuffing food on my mouth.

“Eren, eat slowly, the food isn’t going anywhere. And don’t you dare to dirty my couch.”

“Yes sir…”

The rest of the night we spend by watching a movie marathon. It’s not long before I start to feel sleepy again.

“You can sleep in my room.” Levi turns off the TV.

“Nah, I’ll sleep on the couch, I’m the guest after all.”

“It’s because you’re the guest idiot, take the bed.”

“But-”

“Not another word.”

“…”

“…”

“There’s not talking in this, is there?”

“No”

“…”

“Get your fucking ass move now, you sleepy head.” He gesture toward his bedroom.

“…fine.”

I walk in defeat and pass him to his bedroom. I’m not surprised to see that his room is as clean as his entire apartment.

“Oh Eren, if you ever droll on my sheet, I’ll make you wash it the first thing in the morning.”

“I don’t think I droll in my sleep, so it’s fine.” I flop down on his bed and take in the scent; it’s clean.

“Hmph, suit you.” He takes a pillow and blanket before exiting the room.

“Night” he said shortly before closing the door.

“Good night…” I mumble to the pillow and start losing consciousness.

 

There’s something that tickle my ear and neck. I try to shift around to avoid it, but it’s not working. Next, I’m starting to hear a whispering of my name. I groan and forcefully try to pry my eyes open.

The first thing I realize is that it’s still dark. Second, there’s a dark figure on top of me that I assume is Levi. His head nestled in the crook of my neck. He begins to whisper my name again and causing his breathes to tickle my neck.

I groan once again, “…Levi?” my voice still hoarse from waking up.

I move my hand around to find my phone, when I look into the blinding screen, it’s 3.04AM

“Levi… it’s still 3 in the morning…”

He’s not responding and keeps his position still.

“Levi…”

I call him again, this time I try to push him away but he’s not budging at all. I give up and let him do whatever he want, I’m back to close my eyes.

“Eren…” he said softly.

I grunt in response.

“I’ve been thinking and I… I need to tell you something.”

I cringe and his voice straight to my ear.

“Whatever it is, can’t it wait till morning?”

I roll over to my side, but still underneath him. Because I just realize that he trap me with his arms bend and pinned in either side of my head.

“No”

I’m not giving him any reply. How am I supposed to respond to that?

He presses his chest closer to my side and his head once again nestled on the crook of my neck.

“Eren, wake up… open your eyes.”

I squirm around, trying to move away from his whispers.

“Eren…”

He grips my chin and makes me face him.

“Levi… let me sleep…”

I slap his hand away gently and roll back to my side.

“Eren” he said more sternly this time.

He takes each one of my hands in his and pin them in either side of me, a bit higher from my head.

“Open. Your. Eyes”

I groan and try to open my eyes once again. His steel grey eyes staring straight to my emerald green one.

“Levi… you’re too close…” I throw my head sideway to break eye contact.

“Eren, look at me.”

I didn’t move.

“Eren”

His grip getting tighter and leaving me no choice but to look at him. We keep silence while staring at each other’s eyes.

“I like you”

He blurts out before lowering his head and presses his lips into mine. It make me freeze and wide awake at the same time. He pull back after a few moment, seeing that I’m not responding at all and just stare at him with wide eye, he lean in for another kiss. But this time, he sweeps his tongue over my lips and bites my lower lip, making me gasp in pain. Not wasting any time, he quickly shoves his tongue inside my mouth.

Then the realization hit me and so the need of air, I struggle to push him away, but his grip to my hands didn’t falter. It doesn’t leave me any choice but to wait until the kiss over and I’m not doing anything to respond it. He pulls back and leaves the two of us panting.

Fear slowly creep into me, his eyes darken with what I suppose lust, he stare at me like he would just eat me any time soon.

“L-levi, I’m happy about your confession but… I-I’m s-straight.” I timidly inform him.

A scowl spread on his face as soon as the sentence leaves my mouth.

“You won’t consider it at all?” his voice is calm but I can hear anger on them.

“I… I-I’ll think about it.”

His expression back to his usual one before he lean in and give me a peck on my lips.

“That’s great” he smiles briefly. “You can go back to sleep now.”

He moves from on top of me and get out of the room, leaving me stare at the closed door dumfounded.

_Hell, what just happened? There’s no way I can go back to sleep after this…_

 

I have a crazy plan in my head to just run away from here. But if he ever caught me… I don’t even want to imagine what would happen. I pace around inside the room, thinking another plan I could use to go home soon.

I can’t think anything… I step out of the room and found Levi on the kitchen.

“Morning” he greet without facing me.

“Good morning…” I lean back against the nearest wall.

“Levi…?”

He hums in response.

“I need to go home soon.”

“Why?” he still not facing me yet.

“My parents ask me to go with them.”

“Where?”

“That… they didn’t mention it yet.”

He didn’t answer after that, the only sound that I hear is the egg on the frying pan and my own fast heart beat. I bite my lip in nervous.

“Alright then” he said suddenly.

He spins around and hand me a plate of food.

“But at least eat your breakfast, because I already bother making your share.”

I was dumbfounded for awhile before I could register what he mean and as soon as I get it, relief flood into me at once.

“Thank you” I smile at him because of the relief.

Soon after we finish breakfast, he watches me leave his apartment.

“See you on Monday, Eren.” He yanks my collar down and gives me a peck on my lips.

It caught me off the guard, but I able to find my voice back.

“Y-yea, bye” I smile nervously at him and start to walk away.

 

_I have a feeling I should tell someone about this…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews are always welcome, I'm really happy if you guys have time to give some, so please give reviews if it's not too bothersome. . . :*


	3. I won't let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more complicated as Levi get more possessive towards Eren. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I forgot to post this part last night. . . just too tired x_x  
> anyway, thanks for all the reviews, I'm touched !! T^T  
> as much as I want to write smut, I can't. . . I'm sorry.  
> and here it goes the last part of the story,  
> it's finally end guys. . . T^T

The next Monday I completely forget about the math test, that’s why I’m already at school far before the bell ring.

“Did you forget to study math?” Levi asks impassively.

“Yea, you know me well enough now.” I laugh and go to my seat.

“You’re pathetic, how could you make it to the third year after all this time?” he close the book in his hand.

“That hurt!” I exclaim and put my hand where my heart is while make a hurt expression.

“Yea, keep it on… you know I’m serious.” He cross his arms and show me his smirk.

“Hey, you should’ve said that you’re joking or something…”

“Something”

“What?”

“You ask me to say I’m joking or something, I choose to say something.”

I sigh dramatically, “You know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t”

“…fine, just forget it” I throw my hands up and look away.

“Eren” he calls.

“What” I don’t bother looking at him.

“Look at me”

I reluctantly move to face him and when I did, I jerk back a little because his face is really close to mine. Before I can move back further, he grab the front of my shirt and yank me back forward, he too lean in. We kissed, more like he kiss me, because once again I’m just too shock to respond. He press our lips together for a little while longer before pulling back and give a lick on my lips.

“Don’t just stare at me like an idiot, go study math.” He smirks at me before getting back to his book.

I look away from him and glance around, not seeing anyone here yet.

_Alright, I’m relieved but now it’s awkward…_

It’s not stopping here though.

 

The next day after school, Levi decided to drag me to his apartment. As soon as we step inside, he pushes me roughly on the door. He kiss me again, but this time he waste no time to shove his tongue deep in my mouth, making me choking on it.

I tried to push him away and end up having both of my arms above my head, pinned by one of his hand. His other hand slowly trailing down behind my back, stopping on my backside. Levi then give a firm squeezes to my ass, making me gasp.

My knees are trembling, my head dizzy from the lack of air, droll already dripping on my chin and neck. Just when I thought I’m about to pass out, Levi pull back.

I look at him with hazy eyes while he licks his lips.

“You better wipe that sexy expression before I decide to ravish you right here, right now.” He whispers to me with his husky voice.

I quickly pushing him away and feels my cheeks warming up, he only gives me a smirk.

I’m getting scared now… this… this is getting weirder, and Levi getting bolder in action each day.

Finally it’s the last day we share a desk together, he ask me to come to his apartment like always.

“It’d be nice if we sit together again tomorrow.” He said nonchalantly.

“…is that so”

I shifted away from his, who always sit so close next to me.

“Levi, I’ve been thinking…” I bit my lower lip for a sec, “you should stop doing stuff to me… like kissing and… touching.”

“Why?” he demand.

“W-why?” I repeat. “No matter how you look at it, it’s weird! And we’re both guys!”

I glance at him to see him lowered his head; his bang covered his face so I can’t see what expression he make.

“So you want to break up?” he glare at me coldly.

“H-huh? Are we even dating?” I wonder out loud.

This seems to snap him for he slowly come closer to me, holding a hurt and hatred expression on his face.

“You said you’d consider it” His voice low and threatening.

“I-I did say that, but never said that I’d go out with you…” my voice turn into a whimper as he getting closer to me.

He roughly push me down and straddle me, his hands pinned mine.

“Why did you lie to me?” his face so close to me.

“I-I’m not lying!”

“Why did you deceive me?” his grip getting tighter; I can’t feel my hands.

“I’m not!”

He gives a loud growl and releases my hands to grip on his head, backing back a little from me. I pant from all the nervous on my veins.

My phone vibrates on the coffee table, attract both our attention. I push him as hard as I can from on top of me, snatch my phone and bag, and leave his apartment quickly.

I ran until I’m out of breath, relieved to found that he doesn’t chase after me. Next I check my phone, there’s a miscall and few texts from Armin. After fixing my breath, I call him.

“ _Eren?_ ”

“Hey, sorry I didn’t pick up the first time. What’s up?” I tried to act normal as I can.

“ _Oh! We’re hanging at Jean’s place, do you want to come?_ ” his voice contain a lot of joy.

“Sure! I’ll be there in fifteen minutes”

“ _Great! We’ll be waiting! Be careful on the way, Eren._ ”

And the line went off…

 

-Time Skip-

“Oh, Marco! It’s been a long time since we share a desk together, isn’t it?” I grin at the tall freckled-man next to me.

“Yes, I’m glad I finally get the chance to sit with you again, Eren.” He smiles back sweetly.

“And I’m just glad that it’s not the horse-face… again.” I chuckle and flop down on my seat.

Marco laughs briefly before sitting down on his seat, “It’s surprising that you and Jean get to share a desk so often.”

“Maybe God hate me or something?” I shrug.

“Oy, Jaeger! Don’t you dare to do anything to Marco.”

“Speak of the devil…” I stare boringly at horse-face, making his way closer to us.

“Hi Jean, where is your seat?” Marco asks.

“Here.” He gives his shit-eating grin to Marco before slam his bad to the desk behind me.

“What!? You sit behind me?” I look at him in disbelief.

“Suck it up Jaeger.” He points his thumb downward.

“God, just when I thought I can be away from you…” I sigh dramatically.

“You think I want to be near you!?” he slams his hands on the desk and lean forward.

“Don’t scream near my head horse face!” I yell at him and send him a glare.

“I’ll do what I want, stupid Jaeger!”

“You don’t know how much I hate you right now.”

He scoffs, “And I hate you too, thank you very much.”

Marco already moved next to Jean to stop us from getting into fight much further.

“Well, I’m pretty sure we can do this together. And don’t fight with Eren too often Jean.” Marco now nagging at Jean, something I didn’t bother to listen…

“Listen to your boyfriend, horse face…” I said, already back on my seat and playing with my phone.

He scoffs once again, “You’re just upset because I have one, and you don’t.”

_Relationship… dating… boyfriend…_

I feel a shiver run through my veins for a moment, I suddenly remember of… Levi.

“Ohh, did I hit the nail?” Jean nudges my shoulder playfully.

“Shut up! You’re not!” I slap his hand away and glare back once again.

I just realize it too late that it’s not a good choice to turn around. I caught Levi’s glare, from the backseat, and his eyes definitely shows hatred. I stop on my track and quickly turn back to my seat, avoiding his cold gaze.

“Is something wrong, Eren?” Marco kindly pat my shoulder.

“Nothing… I just thought that it’d be pointless to argue with horse face much longer.” I make up an excuse.

“I see…” he removes his hand. “You should do the same Jean.” And he back to scold his boyfriend…

_God… I can’t remove the feeling that someone trying to make a hole on my back for staring too hard… and I know perfectly well who done this…_

 

After that, Levi would sometimes send me texts and miscall me, which I don’t bother to reply or answer. But one day, I was playing in my phone when he sends me a text and I accidentally open it.

**From: Levi**

_Stop ignores me or I’m going to fucking kill you._

A shiver runs through my body.

_Alright, that’s a mistake… I shouldn’t have read that…_

All the more reason I should avoid him… right?

 

It’s been more than two weeks since the last seat arrangement. I enter the classroom to find it already empty. Well, what do I expect? Its way past after school. And why am I still here? I just come back from submitting a report.

We suppose to submit a biology report today, and I thought I was lucky because I’m pairing up with Armin. But unfortunately, Armin had to leave early because his grandfather collapse and need to be hospitalized.

“Eren, I’m sorry I need to leave, you just need to write the conclusion…” Armin said quickly before dashing out of the classroom.

It seems easy at first, but then… I need to read the whole report and understand it. I got help from others too, but still… it took me till the schools over.

I gather my things slowly since I already the last one to leave anyway. I’m about to stand up when I feel a pain in the back of my head and I lost consciousness…

 

I wake up seeing a familiar ceiling, but it’s not mine. Its Levi’s… I jerk at the realization and quickly try to stand up only to feel my hands being tied up to the bed post. I look up to see the thick ropes that bound my hands.

“What the hell is going on!?” I wonder out loud in panic.

The door creak open and I snap my gaze to that door instead. There stand Levi, leaning on the doorway, with his stoic face as usual.

“I see you finally wake up.” He walks closer. “I shouldn’t have hit you that hard, I’m sorry.” He caresses my cheek.

“What’s this all about Levi?” I jerk away from his touch.

His expression change to stern before he cup my face in both of his hands and squeeze a little hard.

“You should’ve stayed with me, Eren.” His face only an inch away from mine. “Why did you leave me? Don’t you see that we’re meant for each other?”

His hands glide down and wrapping around my hips, he bury his face in the crook of my neck and inhale deeply.

“I can’t be away from you Eren… don’t leave me again.”

“Levi, stop it… you’re scaring me…” I whimper.

He pulls back and glares down at me.

“You’re the one making me like this Eren, you’re the one did this to me, and you’re the one bring this to yourself.”

Then his eyes getting soft once again.

“You should’ve stayed with me.” He repeats. “What do you say Eren?”

“I don’t know… I don’t…”

“You’re going to reject me again?” he cut coldly.

“Levi I…”

“You’re going to push me again?”

“…”

“You’re going to run away again?”

“…”

“You’re going to avoid me again?”

“…”

“Why aren’t you saying anything Eren?” his hand moves to cup my face. “Did cat get your tongue? Or… did I scare you?”

I gulp once before gathering courage to speak.

“Of course you’re scaring me Levi, why would you tie me up like this?”

“To prevent you from running away.”

“This… is ridiculous Levi! Let me go!”

“Are you saying that you won’t stay with me?” he tilts his head.

“Yes, I’m not staying with you, so let me go.”

“Too bad…”

Before I can ask what he mean, his hands are at my throat and squeeze hard, cutting my air supply.

“It’s painful for me, but if I can’t have you… then nobody can…” his eyes show no emotion as he strangles me.

Since both of my hands are tied up, I can’t do anything but trash around beneath him.

“Won’t you become mine Eren? You already are though… why won’t you admitting that you belong to me?”

“I-I… w-wil-ll…” I said in a breathless voice.

“What did you say?”

His grips immediately loosen around my neck. I cough, trying to fill my lungs with air.

“What did you say Eren?” he repeat, grab my hair and yank me to look up at him.

“I-I’ll stay… with you…” _it hurts to speak…_

A pleasant smile spread on his face.

“That’s what I want to hear.” He lean down and give me a peck on my lips.

As he pulls away, I force a little smile at him which he returns.

 

That’s how we become a couple again… officially.

Things get worse after that. He won’t leave my side. I can’t spend much time with my friends. He said that as long as I have him, I don’t need anyone else. I can’t push him away or reject him, he can easily snap to his possessive side.

It went like this until the graduation day…

 

“What’s your plan after this?”

“Hm… who knows…”

“Are you continuing to college?”

“I guess…”

“Then you should go to the same college as mine.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Make sure you do.”

“I’m tired… can I go home now?”

“You can just come to my apartment if you’re tired.”

“No, I want to see my parents.”

“Very well, I’ll see you tomorrow Eren.”

“Yea, see ya… Levi.” _Good bye._

I rush home as fast as I can, because today… I finally can leave this place. I won’t see him again.

 

-Flashback-

“Dad, Mom… can I go to the college out of town? Or maybe another country…”

“Why so far Eren?” Mom asks, her face full of worry.

“I don’t want to always depend on you guys… in order to do that, might as well chose somewhere pretty far.”

“Have you decided which university you’re going to apply?” Das ask form behind his newspaper.

“Yes, I’ve sent the application to some universities, just need to wait for the announcement.”

“Where are those universities placed?” she asks.

“You don’t need to know about it… I can take care of myself.”

“What major are you taking?” dad asks, this time throw a glance at me.

“German literature”

He grunts in response and back to his newspaper.

“If you already decided on everything, there’s nothing we can do but to support you.” She smile sadly, move closer to me and open her arms to hug me. “Be careful out there, Eren.”

“Of course” I hug her back.

 

And during those rare times when I can spend a short time with my friends without Levi watching over me all the time.

“Where are you guys going after this?” Jean asks while munching his bread.

“Swallow first before you speak horse-face, that’s disgusting.” I sip on my drink.

“Sasha does it all the time!” he yells.

“Not true!” Sasha defends.

“She’s an exception because we already used to it, but when you do it, it’s freaking disgusting.” I turn to Sasha. “It’s true.”

“Why you-” he scowl at me before turning to his boyfriend. “Marco, help me out a little!”

“But Eren is right, you should keep your manner while eating Jean.” He smile apologetically at Jean.

“Damn it!”

I stick my tongue out briefly at him.

“Fine! I finished eating now anyway! So could you guys just answer my question!?” he huff in annoyance and cross his arms.

“What was your question again?” I tilt my head; looking uninterested.

“You good for nothing, how could you forget what I just said in like a minute ago?”

I try to ignore the insult part and cross my arms too.

“Oh, I’m sorry… it’s because everything you say is unimportant, why bother to remember never mind that, to listen?” I shrug.

“You bastard, looking for a fight, huh?” he slam his fist on the table.

“No thank you, I’m getting sick just talking to you.” I throw my gaze sideway.

“You asked for it Jaeger!” he hiss through his teeth and lean forward.

“I’m trying to apply to Sina University.” Armin cut us before we start fighting for real.

“As expected from Armin!” Sasha exclaim while chewing whatever snack he has.

“It’s not that surprising really, we all know that you’re going to apply there, Armin.” Jean lean back in his seat.

“It’s the best university in this country and you’re a really smart student after all.” Marco said.

“And I’m sure you’ll accepted there, Armin.” I add, smiling at him.

“We pray for the best for you, Armin.” Mikasa smile at him too.

“T-thanks a lot guys.” Armin said shyly with his head down to his chest, but we all know that he’s really happy.

“What about you guys?” he can’t erase that stupid grins on his face now.

“I’m going to enter the military along with Jean.” Marco said.

“Eh, I thought you’re going to become a police Jean?” Armin ask.

“I-I changed my mind.” He looks away.

“Isn’t it because you wanted to be with Marco?” I said.

“So what if I am!?” he snaps at me.

“No need to yell at me if it’s the truth horse-face!” I yell back.

“Come on Jean…” Marco holds Jean’s shoulders.

“Armin, what major you’ll take anyway?” I turn to Armin.

“I think… I’ll take archeology.”

“I don’t know what that is, but I sound cool!” Sasha said.

“Isn’t it something that has something to do with research and fossil thingy?” Jean said.

“Well yea, more or less…” Armin smiles at us.

“I’ll become a patisserie! So I can eat all the sweets I make!” Sasha said proudly.

“That’s amazing Sas.” Marco laughs briefly.

“Make sure to make some for us too.” Add Jean.

“Sure! I’ll make lots of it!” she cheers and we laugh.

“What about you Mikasa?” Marco asks.

“Doctor” she replied shortly.

“Cool!” Sasha yells.

“I thought that you’ll take the same major as Eren, does that mean… Eren, you’re going to become a doctor too!?” Marco asks.

“Dude, give it up! You can’t do it!” tease Jean while laugh.

“Who says horse-face, I can do it if I’m trying.” I said.

“You really are going to become a doctor Eren?” Armin asks once again.

“…no” I said flatly.

“Then… why…?” Marco asks and everyone turn to look at sulking Mikasa.

“Eren told me not to follow him.” She said.

“That’s because you have talent to become a doctor Mikasa and I’m not. But I still can do it if I’m trying,” I glare briefly at Jean “you shouldn’t waste the talent you have.”

Jean laughs, “What are you Jaeger? Her father now?”

“Shut up horse-face.” I sip my drink while Mikasa throw a glare at him which makes Jean shut his mouth.

“Then, what major will you take Eren?” Marco asks.

“Literature…” I said.

“What literature?” Armin asks.

“German…”

“Oh, I see… it’s your homeland’s language after all.” Armin asks.

“You’re from German Eren!?” Sasha looks at me surprised.

“Do you have to be that surprised?” I chuckle.

“But is that true Eren?” Marco asks curiously.

“Where do you think I got the name _Jaeger_? It’s in German.” I said.

“Oh… now that you mention it…” Sasha said.

“But then I’ll have to move out of town…” I said.

“Everybody will Jaeger, who want to stuck in this town for college too?” Jean mocks.

“Sure, but I don’t think I’ll come back.”

“Why!?” they asks almost in unison.

“I just… won’t… sorry guys.” I said solemnly.

_I can’t tell them that I can’t come back because I need to avoid Levi…_

“That means… let’s eat outside guys! Jaeger’s treat!!” Jean shouts suddenly.

“Wait, what? Where did that come from!?” I look at him ridiculously.

“Your farewell party Jaeger, who knows when we’ll able to hang around like this anymore?” Jean grins, but I can hear a surprising sadness in his voice.

“Yosh! I won’t go easy on you Eren! I’ll eat as much as I can!” Sasha shouts.

“But you just eat twice Sas.” Armin laughs.

“I still can eat more!” she yells and the other laughs.

“Please don’t rob me…” I say to myself, but I can feel a thin smile on my face.

_Thanks for understanding and not asking anything guys…_

-End of Flashback-

 

“I’m home” I said as soon as I close the door.

“Welcome home, Eren.” Mom greet me “We’re so proud of you.” She gives me a hug.

“Thanks Mom” I smile and hug her back.

“Are you really going tonight Eren? Isn’t it too soon, right after your graduation?” she looks at me worriedly.

“Yea, there’ll be a lot to do once I got there and I need to get used to the new surrounding soon.”

She looks at me, still unconvinced.

“I’ll be fine, I can take care of myself.” I smile at her one last time before walk to my room.

 

“Bye Mom, Dad.” I smile at them before getting into the train.

“Good bye Eren.” She smiles back sadly while Dad pats her shoulder.

_With this… I can finally have a new life without Levi._

 

4 years have passed already and I just finish my graduation. Both my parent come and already went back already to my apartment while I still hang around with my friends.

“Hey, Eren! There’s someone looking for you in the back of old hall building!” shout a male with reddish brown head.

“Sure, thanks!” I replied and excuse myself from others to meet this person who’s looking for me.

I arrive at the hall building to see no one there. Well, he did say “in the back of old hall building”… I sigh and move around to the back of the building. Still no one…

“Strange… did he just tricking me?” I say to myself.

I turn around to see… a familiar raven hair and a piercing steel grey eyes looking at me.

“Congratulation on graduating, Eren.” He smiles briefly.

I’m freeze in fear, looking at the person before me with wide eyes.

“I feel a little sad though, you didn’t invite me.” He begins to walk toward me. “I miss you a lot Eren, don’t you know I’ve been searching for you all this time?”

He stops a few inches before me and slam his fist the wall behind me, close to my head, making me flinch.

“4 years Eren… I’ve been looking for you for 4 years!!” he screams and glares darkly at me.

“Do you enjoy hurting me Eren? Don’t you love me? I know you love me, so why did you leave me!?”

His hand slowly creeps to my neck.

“Eren… Eren… Eren…”

He chants my name and giving a squeeze to his grip in my throat. My hands instantly gripping and pulling at his hand away, but it’s useless… he’s stronger than me.

“Eren… did you forget?” he tilts his head to the side “that I’d kill you if I can’t have you? There’s no point to live if you’re not by my side.” He frowns at me.

I shake my head as much as his grips allow me to. Tears dripping down my face before I know it…

_He found me… he found me… he found me! Is he going to kill me?_

“Why are you crying Eren?” his expression getting softer, he release his hand around my neck and move to cup my face and he wipes my tears with his thumb.

“Do you feel happy to see me so you cry?” he smiles “I’m happy to see you too Eren and I won’t lose sight of you again. _I won’t let you go Eren._ ”

He wraps his arms around my hips and pulls me for a hug while I just stand there, tears still falling.

“I’ll forgive you this time Eren, but if you _ever_ try to run again…” his hug getting tighter and it actually hurting me, he move closer to my ear to whisper “I might just kill you myself for real when I found you.” He grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though it's the end. . . I'll still appreciate the reviews.  
> please leave some if you have time, I want to know what you think about this story.  
> I'm sorry if it's not like what you guys expected in the end. . . u_u


	4. Alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren slowly realize that he like Levi back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there’s some asking for the alternate ending?  
> So I just went and make it in one night. Because it’s only the ending part, so it’s probably really short. Please enjoy ~

_With this… I can finally have a new life without Levi._

_Thump_

There’s a slight feeling in my chest for a moment when this thought running through my mind.

_A heart aches…? For leaving Levi?_

_No, I must be feeling sad because I leave my friends behind_.

I shake my head from these weird feelings and thoughts. I try to drawn myself away in music in this long journey.

 

It’s been two years since then and I definitely sure there’s something wrong with me. I keep having a feeling there’s something missing but I can’t really guess what that thing is…

Is it my friends? Sure I miss them, but I don’t think that’s what I’m missing right now… it’s something much more important and precious to me.

 

I gradually forget about those weird feelings on the third year, when I start dating Annie Leonhardt. She got something in her that somehow I longed for… even though she had a cold blue eyes, she’s actually a warm person once you got to know her better. She may acting stern, stiff, and ignorant but she’s a nice and kind person inside.

I always thought that I finally found someone that I’ve been looking for. The feeling a little different but it’s still a nice feeling. That is until she mention something six months later…

“Eren, we need to talk.” She whisper before pulling back and gesture me to come with her.

“Alright, what is it An?” I asked.

She stared at me uncertainly for a moment without saying anything and I wait patiently for her to answer.

“We should break up.” She said suddenly.

I choke in my breathe the moment she said that.

“Wait, what? Why? Did I do something wrong?” I asked in panic.

“No, Eren, you haven’t done anything.” She shook her head.

“Then why-”

She abruptly raised her hand to cut me.

“I’ll explain” she looked at me seriously then I nod my head in defeat, signaling I won’t talk anymore.

She lowered her hand and then her head. It’s another moment of silence until she sighed and look back up to me.

“You’ve been really nice to me Eren, kind and loving toward me… but I don’t think your feelings are for me Eren. You said my name and look me in the eyes but you don’t really see me.”

She stopped talking and looked down once again. I walked closer and pulled her for a hug. She let me hold her and we stay like that for a moment until she pushed me away, her hands still clinging on my shirt.

“I like you Eren, but I’m not the one you’re having feeling on…” her blue eyes full of sadness the way they stare into mine. “I’m not that person you’re looking for.”

She reached up and gave me a chaste kiss before turn away.

“You see that person in me but I still am not that person.” She said shortly and started to walk and leave me behind.

I feel terrible for not feeling anything after all of these things that just happen… I don’t even feel sad!

_It’s not her that I love but it’s someone else? I don’t even know who is this someone else!_

_Thump_

There it goes… another slight of ache feeling in my chest that I haven’t feel in a long time. Maybe I do feel sad about losing Annie. It can’t be because of anything else… right?

 

Time pass and before I know it, it’s already the day of my graduation. Both my parent come and already went back already to my apartment while I still hang around with my friends.

“Hey, Eren! There’s someone looking for you in the back of old hall building!” shout a male with reddish brown head.

“Sure, thanks!” I replied and excuse myself from others to meet this person who’s looking for me.

I arrive at the hall building to see no one there. Well, he did say “in the back of old hall building”… I sigh and move around to the back of the building. Still no one…

“Strange… did he just tricking me?” I say to myself.

I turn around to see… a familiar raven hair and a piercing steel grey eyes looking at me.

“Congratulation on graduating, Eren.” He smiles briefly.

I freeze in my place, looking at the person before me with wide eyes.

_It can’t be… it’s not the fear that I always thought I would feel if I ever see him. I actually have a nostalgic feeling inside me when I see him again._

“I feel a little sad though, you didn’t invite me.” He begins to walk toward me. “I miss you a lot Eren, don’t you know I’ve been searching for you all this time?”

He stops a few inches before me and slam his fist the wall behind me, close to my head, making me flinch.

“4 years Eren… I’ve been looking for you for 4 years!!” he screams and glares darkly at me.

“Do you enjoy hurting me Eren? Don’t you love me? I know you love me, so why did you leave me!?”

His hand slowly creeps to my neck.

“Eren… Eren… Eren…”

He chants my name and giving a squeeze to his grip in my throat. My hands instantly gripping and pulling at his hand away, but it’s useless… he’s stronger than me.

“Eren… did you forget?” he tilts his head to the side “that I’d kill you if I can’t have you? There’s no point to live if you’re not by my side.” He frowns at me.

I shake my head as much as his grips allow me to. Tears dripping down my face before I know it…

_He found me… he actually found me… will he kill me for running away from him just like he said he would?_

“Why are you crying Eren?” his expression getting softer, he release his hand around my neck and move to cup my face and he wipes my tears with his thumb.

“Do you feel happy to see me so you cry?” he smiles “I’m happy to see you too Eren and I won’t lose sight of you again. _I won’t let you go Eren._ ”

I feel my lips stretch to form a smile. My hands reached out to him before I even realize it, circling around him and pulling him for a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” I whisper again and again.

Levi quickly returned my action and wrapped his arms around my hips. He peppered my face with kisses then nestled his head in the crook of my neck.

“That’s right Eren, you should only love me… you should only have feelings for me.”

He mumbled to my neck then he raised his head to whisper next to my ear.

“I’ll forgive you this time Eren, but if you _ever_ try to run again…”

He nibbled my ear playfully before biting down harshly. His teeth pierce through the skin, making me flinch in pain. There’s a warm liquid trailing down my neck and Levi licked apologetically on the wound he just created.

“I might kill you myself for real when I found you.” He whispered.

“I won’t… run again.” I said above whisper.

“Good” he pulled back away to show me his wide grin before he leaned down to kiss me hungrily which I responded equally greed as he is.

We both pulled back for the lack of air having both of us panting while staring at each other. Levi pressed his forehead into mine without breaking the eye contact.

“You’re mine Eren, you know that?” he said.

I keep staring at his steel grey eyes before I close my eyes.

“Yes… I’m yours Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's weird but yea. . . I don't think it's much different than the original one?  
> please tell me what you guys think about this alternate ending, reviews are really appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are appreciated. . . so please, leave some. . if it's not too bothersome.  
> please, I need your thought about this suppose-to-be-one-shot. T_T


End file.
